A Guide to Medieval Times
by EshaBanana
Summary: Ally and Clara have somehow fallen into Merlin's Dimension now. And they also have wings! Might also be able to be read as a separate story. PART 4 OF CLARA AND ALLY'YS ADVENTURES. AFTER DEDUCING THE IMPOSSIBLE.
1. Ay yo Uther

Okay real quick.

Clara was sent (somehow) into a TV show dimension (It was Supernatural episodes first) and whatever she drew, it would come to life. She drew up her friend, Ally, and since then they had been drawing and adventuring through Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and now Merlin!

Clara's weapon is a Hammer Axe. Basically, it is what its name states. Ally's weapon is Her Flame Whip/Sword. She can control what her weapon burns and it can change from whip to sword.

Clara's diary is metal and whatever she draws in there comes to life.

Check out my profile for my stories and more about my character :)

* * *

"That's dangerous." Clara heard Ally say from behind her.

"What is?" Clara sat up quickly and her sight was blurred for a moment. A second later and she could clearly tell that there was a blade hovering over her face. "Oh."

"What are you?" Arthur spat.

"Uhh. Humans?" Clara answered. "Obviously."

"Then what's with _those_?" the blade moved towards Clara's shoulder. The girls exchanged looks of confusion and slight fear.

"We can explain." Ally started. "We were uh cursed."

"With wings?" Arthur said, disbelievingly, he wondered why he didn't just run them through straight away.

"That doesn't sound like much of a curse to me." Merlin stepped forward.

"Shut up Merlin. Do you know how _hard_ it is to fit in? Well.. you kinda know about that but... It's also a challenge to put on a shirt." Clara blurted.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"If you had given us the chance to explain, we would've told you that we were looking for you and Gauis to help us lift this curse." Ally said, unsure if that would get them out of being killed.

The two had gotten better at lying, sometimes even good enough to fool the greatest detective, but it was never this hard. They had to prove that they didn't have the evidence while it was right in their hands, well, on their backs, anyways.

There was a moment of silence while Arthur thought about what to do next. "Bind them." He said nonchalantly. The girls fought but were to tired after their dimension jumping to do anything about it and soon had their hands bound with the rough rope.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"To the king." Arthur said with finality. The girls got their stuff which consisted of a Hammer Axe, Ally's Flame Whip (which was in sword form, thank goodness) and Clara's diary.

They soon started riding with the girls trailing behind like kites.

"Do you know what episode we're in?" Clara asked soon after flying out of an earshot.

"Not yet. Anyways, we got to be careful with anything magical. We luckily got away with the wings, I think, but we just got to watch out."

"We are entering the kingdom!" a knight shouted. The girls flew down to Merlin.

"We need to hide your wings, you can't go scaring the whole town." Merlin explained.

"We can make them disappear for a while.. but it takes a lot of our energy." Ally answered.

"It's just for a coupled minutes." The girls nodded and the wings went to translucent to transparent.

They reached the castle without any trouble and finally met Uther.

"Arthur! How was the hunt?" Uther started but then spotted the two tied up girls. "Who are these girls?"

"I'm Clara."

"And I'm Ally. We come from the London Kingdom."

"We used to be the most trusted of King Sherlock's knights. Well, until..." Clara's voice trailed off.

"Until what?"

"Well, they're cursed." Arthur explained.

"Cursed? It doesn't look like it."

At that moment, Gwen came in holding two cloaks. One red and one white. "Merlin told me to give these to you."

"I never had a cloak before!" Clara nearly shouted. In Clara's excitement, her wings became visible, and in Ally's surprise, so did hers.

"Whoops." Clara said, half listening, already trying out the cloak. She made her wings intangible for a second to let the fabric pass through.

The guards soon had their spears pointed at them... again. The girls tried to step back but they tripped over their too-long cloaks.

"Sire," Merlin started. "I believe their story."

"And what is their story?"

"Well let _them_ explain that." Merlin motioned to the girls but they had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the ground. Changing the state of their wings had taken a lot out of them. "After they wake up."

Uther sighed but took pity on the girls. "Take them to the sleeping quarters."

Ω

"Woah." Why aren't we dead yet?" Clara asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know but-" Ally was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Uh. Come.. in?" Gwen opened the door and stepped inside.

"The king demands an audience with you two." she stated.

"Oh he _demands_." Clara said half-heartedly. "Tell him we'll be right over." Gwen gave them a change of clothes then left the room.

"Dresses?" Ally said, examining the attire. "They're pretty, but if I'm gonna fight a beast.. well."

"I got it." Clara said, whipping out her diary and pen. "Two outfits, both stylish _and_ comfortable, coming right up!"

"What?" Their old shirt and jeans were replaced into this era's more boyish girl clothes. "Huh. It matches our wings. I like it."

Ω

"You got the story down?" Ally whispered before entering the main room.

"Yeah yeah. I undermastand." Clara opened the door in one fabulous motion. "Ay yo Uther! Let me explain to you a thing!" She was quickly muffled by Ally before she could say anything else.

"Sorry, she's uh.. mentally challenged." Uther gave them the death glare but let it slide. Meanwhile, Merlin was holding back a laugh that looked like it would fill the whole room.

"Why don't you tell us about how you got cursed. Then maybe we could help you." Arthur said.

"Right." Ally let go of Clara's mouth and told her to shush. "We were hunting when this man asked us if we wanted to play a game."

"And of course, we accepted."

"So we started playing poker with him. At this time, we had _no idea_ that he was a wizard. We won the game and told him to pay up."

"He was a sore loser so he cursed us with wings. I think he hoped we'd, I don't know, wreak havoc everywhere or something, but we would never do that so we fought the wizard and with are wings as an advantage, we won."

"Did you at least ask how to lift the curse?" Arthur interrupted.

"What? Um, no. It was kind of in a fit of rage so we.." Ally acted embarrassed at their lack of thinking while Clara made an act of pretending to slice her own throat.

"King Sherlock understood that we didn't like the wings so he sent us to go find a cure. And we had heard of Gauis helping people so we decided to come here and ask for help."

"Do you really have no other place to go?" Uther asked finally.

"No sir." Ally responded.

"Then you shall be able to stay in your given chambers until you can lift this curse."

"Thank you sire. And we shall even fight with you in a time of need. We were, of course, knights for King Sherlock as well."

"Of course." And with that, he sent them on their way.

Ω

"So.. did I did good or what?" Clara smiled.

"Yeah. Except for the part where you bursted in with 'Ay yo Uther'!"

"Well, sorry, I forgot he was a king. 'Sides, I got you a present!" Clara raced to her satchel. "It's a brand new METOAP!" Clara held it up at eye level. It was a dark gray, almost black color, with a golden dragon on it. Spelled out in bright silver letters wer METOAP. Ally just sighed and picked up her Flame Whip which should now be called Flame Sword.

"Come one, we have some knight's training to crash."


	2. Wing Things

"Hullo, Prince Arthur!" CLara shouted, overly excited.

"You two again." he said, jokingly. "Here to show me up?"

"Maybe." the girls said in unison.

"Who's up first then." Ally stepped forward after the girls had decided. Clara, anyways, didn't know how to fight using a sword properly, mainly using her Hammer Axe to get the job done.

"Ally!" Clara called out to her before they began. "Go easy on him."

"Let's just begin." Arthur said, wielding his sword. Soon, the two we fighting away, swords clashing, each at an equal level of skill. Ally was using her size and speed to her advantage, ducking under his blows and countering with the hilt of the sword to his ribs. She also used her wings, barely though, not being all that used to it. She used it once when she aimed too far to her left and missed. He was about to land a blow when she extended her wings to knock him sideways.

She ended it with a hit to his stomach and tripping him on a stray root. Arthur's sword skittered away from reach and he looked up to not a blade, but a hand held out.

"Are you okay?" Ally had clearly won but she didn't want to go to the dungeon for hurting the future king. After making sure that he didn't have any long lasting injuries, _then_ Ally started bragging.

"Dude! I _owned_ you!"

"What? Anyways, I wasn't really fighting to my full potential."

"Don't underestimate your enemies." Ally said, before CLara came riding in on a chestnut colored horse. She tried to dismount it gracefully but her foot caught on the saddle and she landed on her hands. Luckily, she got up quickly.

"Whew." Clara said, wiping off the remaining dust. "If I was wearing a dress that would've been _much_ more messy."

"This yours?" Ally asked, looking at the horse.

"Yup, I won it in a jousting match against that guy over there." She pointed to the knight in busted up armor. "I call him Samuel." Ally had to admit that it _did_ look like a horse version of Sam, especially with the long mane and it being larger than the rest.

"Wait a second." something in Ally's mind clicked. "So you were _riding_ Sam?" Ally burst out in laughter while Clara tried to muster up something intelligible.

"What? No! I just- Ugh!" After a while, Clara just started to ignore it and pretend to groom Samuel. "Oh so did you win?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ally smirked. "Clara. Are you bleeding?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I couldn't fit my wings into the armor so I let it phase through and... well, I told you that I wasn't that good with double edged swords!" Clara answered, wincing when she touched the part of the wing that was split.

"Let's take her to Gauis." She soon had Merlin and Ally helping her while Arthur stayed behind to train the other knights.

Ω

"Aw man, my cloak." Clara complained. She was too weak to make her wings disappear so she had to cover them up with her white cloak. The fabric was tainted with a dark red stain that was growing larger each second.

"Gaius?!" Merlin called.

"What happened here?" Gaius came in and he spotted the puddle of blood forming.

"I'm learning how to swordfight!" Gaius didn't react that surprised by their wings and started bandaging it and even some scrapes on Ally.

"Guys, did I forget to mention we're from a different dimension?" Ally said. It was only the four of them in there so now seemed like a good time as any.

"I think I would remember that." Merlin answered jokingly, finishing bandaging up Ally's knee. Ally just handed Clara her diary and she started drawing a smartphone.

"You have magic?" Merlin asked, picking up the shiny object.

"Uh, kinda. It's a long story. And don't play on that unless you wanna get addicted to Flappy Bird." Merlin and Gaius sat down to listen.

"For some reason, I showed up in a different dimension. It was actually a TV show." Clara began.

"Oh right. Um, they don't know what a TV is."

"It's.. It's kinda like a crystal ball but it's powered by lightning-ish things rather than magic. Anyways, we basically watch your life and how you're magical and you have a destiny and stuff."

"But we're not stalkers." Ally interjected.

"Yeah. Totally not that. So anyways, we kinda know what's going to happen and all that but we are stuck here for a while and don't tell people that we have magic because it's already bad that we have wings."

"Okay." Merlin said, taking it all in. "So what about that book?"

"Whatever I draw is pretty much going to come to life. Want me to draw something?"

"Can you draw me some aloe vera gel? I seem to be running out." Gaius asked and Clara started drawing a crude picture of the plant labeling it and then the gel. It pooped up in a bottle next to the rest of the herbs seconds later.

Merlin stared in shock at the new bottle. "Well if this isn't sorcery, I don't know what is?"


	3. More Dream Roots

Time for filler chapters. Hope you enjoy :)

"Ah. This is just great." Clara said as she paced the floor. Next to her, Ally lay unconscious on the small cot. "Ally why'd you have to sass that witch?"

"Why did _you_ have to _kill_ that witch?!" Merlin nearly shouted. "We don't know how to lift the curse."

Clara's wings fidgeted in nervousness as she thought of what to do. She couldn't just zap Ally back to life, people might get suspicious. There has to be a science magical way to do this. Some sort of herb.. It doesn't even have to be real.

"Awesome." Clara smiled.

"You think this is awesome? I can't find anything to help her in this book." Gaius said as he closed the book shut.

"Arthur can you check under the cabinet? You may have to lift it up a bit." Arthur was a bit reluctant to take orders from her but he finally did it. He held up a vial of something and a bottle of brandy.

"What's this?" he said.

"Dream root. Don't ask me where I got it." Clara said and took the items and mixed it together. She took out a small knife and cut of a piece of Ally's hair. "It allows you to enter somebody's mind and if I can find her, I can wake her up.

"We're going to drink... her hair?" Merlin gagged.

"No. I am." Clara said and put the drink to her lips.

"We're coming with you." Arthur grabbed the knife and cut two other pieces.

"Fine. Just be careful with the knife, dude. You're gonna make her bald." Clara laughed then they all down their drinks.

Ω

"Definitely not gonna do that again... Maybe." Ally woke up sitting on silk sheets. Beside her was a desk with a lava lamp calmly.. lava... lamping... Sitting on a bean bag chair was a copy of her on the computer. The clone was probably on Tumblr.

"Dream Palace?" Ally asked drowsily.

"Duh?" The clone said without looking up from the laptop.

"So.. uh.. when does the scary shit start. Because isn't something supposed to happen?"

The clone looked up bored and annoyed and snapped her fingers. "Fine." Ally _really_ shouldn't have said anything. The bed seemed to have never been there at all and she fell through the floor.

_It's not a fear of heights._ Ally remembered saying once. _It's a fear of falling._

Ω

"Merlin! Arthur!" Clara called out. Arthur walked up to her with John Watson close behind.

"John?" Clara said when they got close. Then, from the other side of her, Arthur by himself came up.

"Great. Just great." Clara mumbled to herself when Merlin finally came over.

"Why are there two of me?" Arthur asked.

"Mind Palace. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Get over it. Alright, which on of you is the real Arthur?"

"I am." Both of them said together. "No. I am.

"Maybe ask a question?" John offered.

"Okay. Um.. Merlin. What do you know about him that wasn't on the show." Clara whispered and leaned in.

"I haven't seen the show so _I don't know._"

"Fine. Fine. Um. Which one of you... likes Merlin." Clara asked. If she knew Ally just a little bit, Merthur would be canon in her head.

"What kind of question is that? He's my man servant. Of course not." One of the Arthur's said in a rush.

"I.. do." the other Arthur admitted.

"Yup. The denying one is our guy. The Arthur with John, return to guarding the motel... or whatever it is that you do." They followed her instructions as the original three went inside.

Ω

Ally stood up on the wobbly surface. The floor seemed to be stable until the exact moment that she stepped on it. A candle and box of matches stood in front of her. She struck that box and lit the candle only it grew colder instead of warmer. Only one way was visible because the way behind her was blocked by a wall that seemed to be made of some sort of pure black material. In front of her was a rickety bridge. She was in constant fear of dropping the candle and loosing her only source of light.

The bridge ended and the wind started up. Ally was running now, holding a hand up to cover the flame to keep it from blowing out.

The air was getting colder and she could see her breath form in front of her. The cold air mixed with the smoke off of the flames made her cough and trip. She dropped the candle and it skidded down. Ally crawled to the edge of where it fell and it seemed to be a bottomless pit. She saw the candle fall and fall until the flame went out or it was just too far away to see.

Ally started walking away when she saw a glint of light ahead of her. It started getting bigger until she could see some features. She wish she hadn't, though. There was a bright white face, frozen in a sharp-toothed smile. It was just a face but it brought a wall of the consuming darkness with it.

With no weapon and the monster creeping forward, Ally decided to make a jump for it.


	4. Oh Hon

"Since you kind of, you know, _live _here, do you know where Ally is? Or where she could be?" Clara asked the two imaginary people. She then heard a faint shouting from above.

"Is that... Ally?" Arthur said. Everyone looked up and could clearly see that she had no wings in this mind palace.

"We. we gotta catch her!" Merlin paced, trying to find something for Ally to land on or just trying to catch her himself.

"Are you serious?!" John started. "She's falling at 100 miles per hour! You'll _both _die."

"Shut up! All of you!" Clara grunted in frustration and tried to snap again.

"And what is_ that_ supposed to help?" Merlin said.

"Well, with the dream root, you can control a person's dream. Snapping is like the universal sign for a magic trick. And if I only knew how to snap!" On about the tenth try a large bouncy castle popped up in front of them just in time for Ally to land on it. A second later, everyone there woke up, thrown somewhere on Gaius's floor.

Clara woke up cheering herself for snapping and that scared Gaius.

"Wooh! First-ish adventure in Camelot!" Ally said when she too woke up.

"How are you guys so _unfazed_ by everything?" Merlin said, still recovering from the adventure. Somehow, the mental journey had tired him out physically as well.

"I ain't bovvered." Ally laughed.

"Sweetie, this ain't ma _first_ rodeo." Clara also joked, but this time with a country accent.

"What? What's a rodeo?" Arthur asked, straightening his armor absentmindedly.

"Oh hon." Ally replied.

**Whoops. This was a bit short and I probably should've just put this in the last chapter... Oh well.**


End file.
